In Case of an Emergency
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Turns out, in an emergency, all you have to do is dance. Ve , but it's so difficult dancing with Ludwig. Can't we just eat gelato and make white flags instead? Pasta ! The rating is because big brother Lovino. Ciao ! Italy's POV


**This was requested by my friend OhMyTott. She wanted a fluffy GerIta, so I hope she'll be happy with this. This is my first time writing these two, so I'm not sure if they're in character or not. Oh, and my German is far from perfect, so there might be some mistakes. If someone could correct them for me, it would be nice. And I don't speak Italian either…**

**No, I don't own Hetalia… If I did, Italy would have understood when Germany told him "Ich liebe dich." *upset face***

* * *

**In Case of an Emergency**

"Why do you insist on us learning this?" my best friend; well, apart from Kiku and fratello Lovino, huffs at Roderich over by the piano. His hand is on my waist, the other one is holding my own hand. I haven't noticed this before, but Ludwig has really big hands. It makes me feel like a little child.

"Everyone should know how to dance a passable waltz in case of an emergency. Just shut up and dance, _bitte_." without missing a beat on the piano, Roderich looks up at us, frowning. "That will not do at all. Ludwig, you're like a bag of potatoes. Where's your posture?"

"This is stupid. We have more important things to do." Ludwig takes the hand off my waist, but he keeps his hold on my hand. "We have training to see to."

My mood drop instantly. "Ve, Ludwig. Do we have to?" there is no reason to deny that I'm whining at him. "It's no fun. And I'm hungry… Can we have pa-"

"_Nein_. We will not have pasta. Besides, it's too early for lunch." roughly, Ludwig cuts me off. "We will eat after the training, understood?"

"Yes sir." I sigh, allowing him to drag me along with him. "But we can have gelato for desert, right?"

"_Nein_. You know very well we only eat desert on special occasions. Is this a special occasion?" he groans when I open my mouth to tell him that yes, it's a special occasion because it's been a year since he promised to be my best friend forever. "Don't answer that. Seriously, you don't really think we can win any wars if you always skip out of training, right?"

"Winning isn't important, Ludwig. And you're big and strong and pretty, so you'll win anyway." Did I just say that I think he's pretty? Oh, now he's going to be really angry at me.

"_Du bist ein Idiot, Feliciano. Warum kannst du nicht verstehen dass ich liebe dich? Es ist schwer wenn du solche Dinge alle die verdammte Zeit hat gesagt__._" bright red, Ludwig blurts a stream of German words, growing redder with each of them. I don't know what they mean, but it sure sounds angry.

"Aah! Please don't hit me, at least not in the face, I mean, it's perfect and it would be mean to ruin it just like that. And what if I die, I don't want to die, I want to live so I can be friends with you forever and ever! Don't hit me, please, I'm a virgin! You can't hit virgins, we're already pathetic as it is!" of course, he already knows that I'm a still a virgin, but I still blush as soon as I've blurted it. It wasn't that much of a deal the first time I met him; and I just spilled my guts to him to confuse him enough to let me survive. But now… "_Scherzi a parte, non farmi male! Sono troppo giovane e carina per farti del male! Almeno fatemi avere la pasta prima di uccidermi! Non voglio morire come una vergine, sia!_" I can hear my voice crack in those last sentences.

"I'm not going to hit you, Feliciano. What gave you that idea?" sighing, Ludwig pats my head. "I suppose we could skip training today… Do you want to make pasta?"

"_Si! Grazie!_ I really like pasta, you know. It's so yummy and delicious!" It really is. I love pasta, although, not as much as a love having a friend like Ludwig. He's always there to help me when I'm in trouble, or when I can't tie my shoelaces.

"I know you do."

* * *

"You have to more careful." Ludwig scolds me, binding my burnt hand. "If you can't reach something you should ask for help. Why would you use the stove to support yourself, anyway? You knew it was hot, so why did you do it?"

"Ve~ I didn't want to bother you, so I thought I'd try and get it myself. It really hurts!" burning tears rise in my eyes, blurring the image of my friend. "Can you kiss it better?"

A crease appears on Ludwig's forehead. "It's not going to help, you know." I smile sweetly at him, to convince him. "Oh, fine. But only once." slowly, much to slow for my taste, he brings my hand to his lips, carefully pressing them against a part that's not as badly burnt as the rest. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you!" ignoring the startled yelp, I reach up and kiss him on the cheeks as a thanks. That's what friends do, right?

"Don't do that, _bitte_." once again bright red, Ludwig turns to clean up the mess I've made of his kitchen.

"Ve, don't you like me, Ludwig?"

"I like you, it's just that... Oh, look the pasta's done."

"Yay!"

* * *

I know that Ludwig doesn't like it when I sleep in his bed, but I can't help it. When he's around, I don't have as many nightmares. He complains at first, but gives in after a while, falling asleep with his face turned away from me. Usually, I fall asleep too, lolled to sleep by his breaths. But not tonight. Tonight I can't fall asleep, no matter what I do. Perhaps, if I woke him up, Ludwig could tell me about Germany's history. It's really boring, so it should make me fall asleep real quick.

"Feliciano." Ludwig mutters in his sleep. "_Ich… Ich liebe dich_."

"Ve, Ludwig. I don't understand German. Can you say it in Italian?" I suggest, not really expecting him to do it.

"_Ja_, I guess so. _T-ti amo_…" a light blush is on his cheeks even though he's asleep.

"_Ti amo troppo._"My eyes are suddenly so heavy, threatening to drop any moment now. "_Buonanotte_."

* * *

"Can we stop and buy gelato, please?" I pant, bending over from exhaustion.

"You've done well at the training, so I guess we can. Just don't eat too much, or you'll get sick."

"I won't." I promise, saluting. "What flavour do you want? Do you want chocolate or strawberry or, ooh, lemon?" I don't remember that flavour being here the last time.

"Surprise me. I'll wait over there." gesturing towards a bench a few meters away, Ludwig gives me one of his rare smiles and strolls away.

Why are there so many different kinds? How am I ever going to decide on one? And then I have to decide on one for Ludwig, too. That's impossible! No, wait! That's perfect! Ludwig likes apples, right? He makes Apfel Strudel very often, so I suppose he likes them.

"_Avrò uno gelato con mele e uno con castagne, per favore._" I ask the old man selling the gelato.

"_Si, signore._" he gives me a toothless smile.

"So, what did you buy?" Ludwig looks up at me, inspecting the gelato's with an interested expression.

"Try it. Open your mouth."

"I am capable of feeding myself." Ludwig protest, but opens his mouth nonetheless. On a whim, I put a scoop of his gelato in my mouth. "What are you-" I silence him by pressing my mouth against his, taking advantage of how it's already open to sneak my tounge, along with the gelato, into his mouth. "W-what was that for?" he gasps when I pull away.

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig."

"Fratello!" my brother choose this moment to show up. "Why are you speaking that potato-bastard's language. And why are you sitting so close? If you've done anything to my fratellino, I will-"

"He didn't do anything." I protest. "I did." and I kiss him again.

"Ti amo." Ludwig mutters into my mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's okay. Say, Ludwig. Is this a special occasion?" I pull away to smile at him.

"Ja, of course it is."

"Then we can eat pasta for dinner, right?"

"What's happening to this world, damn it? The next thing I know, the tomato-bastard is going to show up, right? You better be nice to my little brother, damn you." Cursing at the sight of what might be big brother Francis, Lovino runs away like a retreating Italian, which he, in fact, is.

* * *

**Yeah… You happy now, OhMyTott? You better be…. *Russian aura* Kolkolkolkolkolkol... **

**I'm thinking of turning this into a series of oneshots with different couples. Which sould I do next?**

**Spamano?**

**AusHun?**

**PruCan?**

**RoChu?**

**Please, vote if you liked this. Or vote anyway, just because you can. And by voting I mean you write it in your review.**

**Translations:**

_Bitte_ **German ****Please**

_Du bist ein Idiot, Feliciano. Warum kannst du nicht verstehen dass ich liebe dich? Es ist schwer wenn du solche Dinge alle die verdammte Zeit hat gesagt__._ **German. ****You're an idiot, Feliciano. Why can't you understand that I love you? It's difficult when you say things like that all the damn time.**

_Scherzi a parte, non farmi male! Sono troppo giovane e carina per farti del male! Almeno fatemi avere la pasta prima di uccidermi! Non voglio morire come una vergine, sia!_ **Italian**** Seriously, don't hurt me! I'm too young and pretty for you to hurt! At least let me have pasta before you kill me! And I don't want to die as a virgin, either!**

_Si! Grazie!_ **Italian**** Yes! Thank you!**

_Ti amo_ **Italian**** I love you**

_Ti amo troppo _**Italian**** I love you too**

_Buonanotte _**Italian ****Good night**

_Avrò uno gelato con mele e uno con castagne, per favore. _**Italian ****I'll have one gelato with apple and one with chestnut, please.**

_Si, signore _**Italian ****Yes, mister.**


End file.
